1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful structures for jewelry articles, and in particular relates to an earring structure useful for carrying a perfuming agent therein and allowing said agent to be dispensed in situ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches a variety of jewelry structures useful for carrying a perfuming agent therein such that the agent may be dispensed while the jewelry article is being worn.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,375, Reyes discloses an earring, breast pin or the like having an internal liquid-containing vial for dispensing perfume while being worn. In the structure taught by Reyes, the liquid-containing member was suspended from the earring member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,274, Vivaudou et al disclose an earring structure in which the perfuming agent is inserted from the inside of the earring member. As taught by Vivaudou et al, the perfuming agent can constitute a concentrated substance of an organic holding fat or extract with the perfuming essence absorbed therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,402, Muller discloses a flower-shaped jewelry article in which the perfuming agent constitutes a solid insert extending through the core of the flower design. In this arrangement, the perfuming carrier constitutes a scented cartridge or filler.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,949, Gilowitz discloses an aeromatic earring design, in which the earring member constitutes a hollow sphere with the perfuming agent disposed therein as a liquid. Cords extend into the liquid and through an aperture at the top of the sphere to carry the liquid perfume into the ambient. As disclosed by Gilowitz, a flower petal design may then be disposed in conjunction with the extremities of these cords.
Flagg, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,067, discloses a perfumed earring structure in which the holder constitutes an integral member, with the perfuming agent carried as an absorbed material in a cotton medium or the like.
Another arrangement is disclosed by Lawson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,828. In this arrangement, the entire earring member is removable, to allow the perfuming agent to be disposed therein as an absorbed pad of perfuming material.
The arrangement disclosed by Scott in U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,662 is similar to well known locket arrangements, in which a front portion of the earring member is hinged to the back portion thereof, to allow access to an internal chamber, such that a cotton material may be inserted therein as a holding medium for the perfume.
Another structure which appears to be of peripheral interest only is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,525 to Sellers, which discloses a perfuming dispensing jewelry article with a frangible portion.
Other prior art patents of interest may also be found in United States Patent and Trademark Office class 63, digest 2; and certain jewelry designs of interest may be found in Design Class 45, subclass 9. Other jewelry designs of interest may also be found in other areas of classification in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.